Home, Sweet, Jules
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: Somewhat AU: "He said he didn't want to. But when his dad forces him to go, Sam has no choice. With him gone for a year, Jules is falling apart."


**A/N: So, this was a prompt given by an Anon on tumblr. Thanks! This was the only Flashpoint one I got, so it was the first one I wrote. Anyway, it's right after the season 4 finale and season 5 is void. Everyone that was there season 4 is still there in this. **

**Summary: He said he didn't want to. But when his dad forces him to go, Sam has no choice. With him gone for a year, Jules is falling apart.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Home, Sweet, Jules**

Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan were preparing for their day. Today was the day they were supposed to find out if they'd be cleared to stay on Team One together and still be a couple. They were hoping for an 'all clear' but they knew the possibility of the opposite. They just didn't know what they would do if they weren't cleared.

"My dad called," he whispers to her. "There's a position for me overseas if I want it."

"Where?" comes her shocked response.

"Does it matter?" he shrugs, not moving his eyes away from hers.

"Would you take it?" she asks, terrified of the answer.

"I don't want to take it," he answers simply. "But I don't know."

She nods in acceptance and takes that as the most she's going to get. She was about to open her mouth and ask him something else when Winnie yells to tell them they've got a hot call.

She'll wait until later.

Later, at her place, they're celebrating their success when Sam gets a call on his phone.

"It's my father, be right back?"

She nods and he takes the phone to the other room. She can hear the muffled voice of Sam but she can't make out the words he's saying. She waits patiently, sipping at her wine, waiting for him to come back.

When he does, it's not with news she wants to hear. His face is grim and he looks pissed off.

"What's wrong?" she asks, not sure she wants to know.

"That was my dad. He said that if I don't take that job, he'll get me dishonorary discharged instead. And he'll release the truth about Matt," Sam says.

"He's your dad! He can't do that!" Jules shrieks, a little surprised at herself. She takes a breath and then says in a normal voice, "So, you're taking the job?"

He nods, "I have to, Jules. You know that. I can't let the Matt thing out. His family would kill me. It's better if I suffer alone. They don't need to suffer too."

She nods, because she understands, "How long?"

"A year," Sam says. "At least. But I will try my hardest to visit. And I'll call and I'll even get Skype!"

"You hate Skype," she laughs. "But, okay. If you have to. I'll wait here."

He nods and pulls her into his arms. Their celebratory night just became a lot less happy.

* * *

_A YEAR LATER..._

Late nights phone calls and short Skype dates never seem like enough. They aren't enough. She needs more.

She makes it through, day by day, night by night. Some days are harder, some nights are longer. Not a day goes by that she doesn't miss him. Every hot call that goes by, she misses him and his ideas and his skills. Even today, on a call that was made for her, a call that she knew everything to do on, she missed him.

"I'm just going to shower here," she says to her team. "See ya in a few?"

"Okay," Spike answers for the team.

Jules heads into her locker room. She strips down and hops into the shower, trying to wash the day off of her. And, as she so often does, she lets a few tears fall down her face and get washed away by the water. She's too stubborn to cry in public or let the team see her. And she spends her nights trying to sleep, though she still often lets herself cry.

Meanwhile, in the other change room, the boys are talking about Jules.

"Has Sam given her a day yet?" Ed asks.

Spike shakes his head, "Not that I know of. But he better get home soon. She's a mess."

"She is," Raf agrees. "She's falling apart at the seams. She hasn't been whole since he left. And he told her a year. It's been a year. He came home...what, once?"

"Once," Spike nods. "But he's tried to a lot. He just can't get away. I talked to him the other week. He wants to come home. I told him we need him home. I didn't tell him about Jules though."

"What about Jules?"

Heads turn towards the door to the locker room. There's a blond man there, scruffy beard that needs to be shaved. He has a big bag with him, an army bag.

"Sam?" Spike's eyes widen. "Sam?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Jules?" he asks again.

"Sam! You're back!" Spike shouts. He runs towards his friend. "When did you get back? Why didn't you tell us? Sam!"

"Spike!" Sam laughs. Then his face hardens. "What is wrong with Jules?"

"Nothing," Spike shakes his head. Sam glares at him. "Okay, she's falling apart without you. She misses you and she's holding it all in. You know how she is, stubborn, not letting any of us know what's going on in her mind."

"But I'm here now," Sam says. "I heard water running in her room. Shower?"

"Yeah," Ed says. He shakes his head to try and come to terms with what's going on. "Yeah, she's having a shower. Sam...did you come straight here?"

"I did," Sam nods. "I got word that I could leave whenever and I booked the first flight. I didn't have time to call. I wanted to but it was so rushed. When I landed, I called her cell but there was no answer. Guess you were out on a call?"

The team nods, "Easy one. Jules rocked it."

Sam smiles, "So I came straight here. And, well, here I am now..."

"We missed you buddy," Raf pulls Sam into a hug. He lets go and gives the rest of them a chance to hug the man.

Back in the main room, Jules exits her locker room to find it...empty. Where is everyone?

Winnie is at her desk and she's smiling. Jules looks to her and she nods her head in the direction of the boys' room. A small smile to thank her, Jules heads in. She doesn't even bother knocking.

"...done now. Want to go?" she hears Spike say. Done what? Go where?

She turns the corner and gets her answer. There's an extra person there. Without him even turning around, she knows.

Her bag falls to the ground with a thump and all heads turn towards her. Her mouth drops open and her eyes fill with tears.

"Sam."

She can't even stop herself from running towards him and jumping into his arms. He wraps his around her and picks her up into him.

"Sam."

She says it again. And then again. It's as if she's trying to make sure he is really there.

"Hey Jules," he whispers into her ear and she melts against him.

"What are you doing here?" she's still holding him tighter than she's ever held anybody. She spots his bag on the ground, "Are you back? For good?"

"Yeah, I'm home," Sam says.

She laughs and wipes her tears. She pulls back enough to smile at him and then leans in to kiss him.

"Get a room," Spike laughs. But he too is smiling. Everyone is.

Jules laughs again and unwraps herself from Sam. She takes his hand and he grabs his bag.

"Perfect timing too," Ed says. "We all have tomorrow off."

Jules is still smiling, "I don't think we'll have any trouble finding something to do."

Then she drags him home, never once letting go of his hand.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
